Innocence Maintained
by Spiffy Miffy
Summary: Yes I am back with Katheryn, Adam, Chris, and Jay! The story takes an interesting twist, and someone ends up in love with Katheryn. Who could it be? And will Jay forgive Katheryn? Stay tuned!
1. Prelude

Ophelia drowned in the water   
Crushed by her own weight   
Hitler loved little blue eyed boys   
And it drove him to hate   
Birds always grow silent before the night descends   
'Cause nature has a funny way of breaking what does not bend   
  
A hero's torso built   
Of steel and Novocain   
His heart a bitter beat inside a bloodless frame   
There was a hole inside his soul a manicure couldn't fill   
So he found himself a whore to love while daisies joked   
In the window sill  
  
We've made houses for hatred   
It's time we made a place where   
People's souls may be seen and made safe   
Be careful with each other   
These fragile flames   
For innocence can't be lost   
It just needs to be maintained   
  
A small town in Ohio   
Two boys are filled with violence   
And darkness spreads its legs for hate and ignorance   
We are given to a god to put our faith therein   
But to be forgiven we must first believe in sin   
  
We've made houses for hatred   
It's time we made a place where   
People's souls may be seen and made safe   
Be careful with each other   
These fragile flames   
For innocence can't be lost   
It just needs to be maintained   
  
I want to live bravely and love without fear   
I want always to feel the wings of grace near   
We all will be Christed when we hear ourselves say   
We are that which we pray   
  
We've made houses for hatred   
It's time we made a place where   
People's souls may be seen and made safe   
Be careful with each other   
These fragile flames   
For innocence can't be lost   
It just need to be maintained   
  
  
  
She didn't do anything wrong. She only did what she could to save her life. But according to her brother, Jay, she sinned against everything holy. How could she maintain her innocence and get her brother back?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

It was one of the most eerie moments of her life. It was bittersweet, and  
it touched her heart deeply. She now realized things would be tough, but  
she was willing to take those risks. She felt safe for the first time in  
this environment since she left it so long ago.  
  
Katheryn stepped into the airport. She was finally home, in Toronto. This  
was the first time she was on Canadian turf since she left home at the age  
of 17.  
  
Now, at a strong 24, Katheryn has finally come home. Tears ran down her  
face. She couldn't tell if she made a mistake or did the right thing. Time  
would only tell, and to Katheryn, time was a bitch.  
  
It was a rainy day. Actually, rainy was an understatement. It was like a  
monsoon outside. Pouring rain and heavy winds made it seem like the  
hurricanes Katheryn experienced in South Carolina, where she lived for 7  
long years. Except it wasn't thundering in Toronto, just pouring rain.  
Katheryn remembered some of the hurricanes where it poured for a while, and  
then changed to hail the size of golf balls.  
  
Katheryn got her bag from the conveyor belt, and along with her carry on,  
she headed outside.  
  
Luckily for her and everyone else, the wind was blowing the other way so  
Katheryn didn't get wet. She hailed for a taxi. Unlike in the United  
States, the taxis were blue, not yellow. Katheryn put her bags in the back  
seat with her. The driver turned around and asked, "Where to, sweetie?"  
  
"1587 East Maple Blvd. please," Katheryn replied politely. The driver  
nodded and started the ignition. 'He's so nice,' Katheryn thought. 'He's  
more polite than those New York cab drivers.' She chuckled remembering a  
vacation she took to New York City one year with her neighbors.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at 1587 East  
Maple Blvd. By this time, the rain let up a little, but not much and the  
wind was still acting like a wild beast. Even thought it was only 4 in the  
afternoon, the sky was completely gray and it looked like early twilight.  
  
Katheryn paid the cabby, quickly got her bags, and ran to the front porch.  
1587 East Maple Blvd. was the house she grew up in since she was a baby.  
This was the house where her and her brother, Jason, always wrestled each  
other along with Jay's best friend, Adam.  
  
She just wanted to run inside, and everyone be there. her mom, her dad, and  
her brother. She wanted to run in and yell "I'm home!" and throw her arms  
around everyone there and tell them how sorry she is for leaving and  
explain to Jay once and for all the truth, not the lies he has been told.  
It was time that he knew, and it was time that Katheryn was proven  
innocent.  
  
But first, she had to deal with her parents. She rang the doorbell. She  
stood there fidgeting with her fingers, waiting impatiently for someone,  
anyone, to open the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

As she stood at the door, she began to have regrets of ever coming back.  
She thought about running away, but since she has no car (she sold it  
before she left South Carolina) at the moment, it was kind of impossible.  
  
Seconds passed. Soon those seconds turned into minutes. 'They have to be  
home. Anyone answer the door,' she pleaded. 'Please, please, please answer  
the door. Tell me I'm welcome back into my own home. Please, mommy, daddy.  
Anybody?'  
  
As she was pleading with her mind outside, inside Katheryn's mother was in  
the shower, and her father was in his workshop. Katheryn rang the bell  
again, just for good measure. Her father once again didn't hear the  
doorbell over his power-tools, but her mother heard it this time.  
  
She rushed out of the shower, put her we hair in a towel and put on her  
bathrobe and slippers. She rushed out of the master bathroom, down the  
stairs and to the front door. She didn't even bother seeing who it was and  
she flung open the door.  
  
And there she was. Her daughter, Katheryn, standing in the open porch, with  
the rain and wind behind her. She gasped as she saw her daughter, more  
beautiful and grown up than ever.  
  
"Mom," Katheryn began. "I'm home."  
  
"Oh my goodness, my baby!!!" Katheryn's mother explained. She held her arms  
wide open and Katheryn accepted. They shared a warm hug, something Katheryn  
missed. Tears started flowing down each of their faces. After they  
embraced, Katheryn's mother led Katheryn inside. She then rushed to the  
basement stairs and yelled "Jim! Come upstairs quick!"  
  
Jim, Katheryn's father, ran upstairs as fast as he could. He thought  
something was wrong by the way his wife beckoned him upstairs. "What's  
wrong, honey? Are you...?" He was stopped mid-sentence. There in front of  
him was his little girl. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph..." He stepped closer to  
Katheryn. "Is that you?" He was choking up. He bit his bottom lip and then  
put a fist to his mouth. "Is that my little girl?"  
  
Katheryn smiled. "Daddy..." she whispered. "I'm home, for good this time."  
Katheryn started crying all over again. She hugged her father. Then the  
three of them embraced. Katheryn knew then and there she was welcomed home,  
and her parents wanted her home.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

After all the tears of joy were cried, Katheryn's mother, Lacey, went into  
the kitchen and cooked Katheryn's favorite meal: Shake 'N Bake chicken with  
homemade mashed potatoes, fresh salad and filtered water. The three of them  
sat down to eat. Katheryn's parents informed Katheryn of all the happenings  
in the past 7 years and Katheryn told her parents about life in America and  
all the wonderful things she saw and all the people she met. "They're not  
much different than us," she explained. "Just a little more rude, but they  
work harder too."  
  
Dinner soon passed, and nothing about Jason was mentioned. Katheryn sat on  
the couch in the living room just looking at her house. It was redecorated  
since she left, probably even redecorated a few times, but it still felt  
comfy. She felt safe and it seemed like she never left.  
  
Jim was downstairs in the workshop, doing his handy woodworking. 'He hasn't  
changed a bit," Katheryn thought to herself. She went into the kitchen to  
find her mother doing the dishes. "Need help?" she asked.  
  
"Sure sweetie," Lacey replied.  
  
As Katheryn nervously dried the dished her mother handed her, she  
contemplated whether to ask about Jason. Five plates and 4 glasses later,  
she finally asked, "How is Jason?"  
  
Lacey smiled. "Jason is doing fabulous! You know him and Adam are in the  
WWF?" Katheryn nodded. She knew, but she could never bring herself to watch  
her brother and best friend on TV. It was too painful for her. "Anyway,  
Jason and Adam are a tag team, Edge and Christian. You know that of,  
course." Well, actually, Katheryn didn't but she pretended she did. "They  
won the tag titles 7 times. And Adam won King of the Ring just last week!  
Jason made the semi-finals but Kurt Angle beat him, but I was proud of him  
anyway."  
  
'She always took pride in Jason. He really is as amazing as she says. I  
just can't wait to see him," Katheryn thought to herself. She continued  
drying dishes when she asked, "So, uh, mom? When will they come to Toronto?  
Anytime soon?"  
  
"That is a good question isn't it honey?" Lacey took her attention away  
from the dishes and went to the calendar. "Toronto...Toronto..." she said  
to herself skimming the calendar. "Ah! They will be here in a little over 3  
weeks. Oh sweetheart this is so exciting. The whole family together for the  
first time in 7 years!" she squealed in delight as she hugged her daughter.  
  
Katheryn simply smiled and then got back to drying dishes. It took about  
another 10 minutes and then it was all done.  
  
Katheryn made her way upstairs. Boy, was she beat. She went into her room,  
which was left ultimately untouched all these years and flopped on her bed.  
"3 weeks," she said to herself.  
  
She rolled on her stomach facing her nightstand. She looked and saw a  
picture in a frame. It was her and Jason hugging at a party when the  
Toronto Maple Leaves were in the Stanley Cup Finals. That was years ago,  
and they were so young then. But, they looked exactly the same. "I hope he  
forgives me. Otherwise I don't know what I will do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Those 3 weeks waiting for Jason to come to Toronto were brutal. Within  
those 3 weeks, Katheryn has gotten sick due to the sudden weather changes.  
It was always warmer in South Caroline than Toronto, and sudden weather  
changes made her allergies act up. So she spent the first week and a half  
in bed recuperating. Her mother fixed her chicken soup everyday, and  
making sure she drank a lot of fluids. Katheryn loved her mother to death.  
She was her best friend. She could trust her with anything. One time  
Katheryn came home from school when she was 11 telling her mother that some  
boy on the playground kissed her. Knowing her father would flip out, her  
mother didn't tell him until she reached the proper "dating age."  
  
Everyday, Katheryn would go downstairs into the living room and watch TV,  
and every time she went to bed at night, she would have clean sheets. That  
would be the work of her father. He always said when you come home from a  
hard days work, there's nothing better than a warm shower and clean sheets.  
  
The next week and a half she spent playing catch up with her parents. She  
went shopping with her mother and got a brand new wardrobe, and she played  
pick-up games of basketball with her father. They went to the movies  
together, and even went bowling, which was one of Katheryn's favorite past  
times.  
  
Although those 3 weeks were busy, Jason never once left Katheryn's train of  
thought. She always thought about him. During the night she would dream  
about what their reunion would be like. She loved him so much, and she only  
hoped he could find it in his heart to forgive her for what she has done.  
  
It was the day that Jason was going to come home. Lacey called up Mr.  
McMahon to see if they could get tickets, but like always, Smackdown! sold  
out. But after explaining that Katheryn was home, Mr. McMahon finally said  
that if they all came to the arena about 2 hours before the show, they  
would give the family backstage passes and then they could watch the show  
from backstage.  
  
Katheryn was excited. She couldn't wait to see Jason or Adam. She had so  
much to talk to them about. While she was living in SC, Katheryn discovered  
many amazing things about herself and all she wanted to do was pour her  
heart out to the both of them.  
  
They got to the arena and went inside. A security guard was waiting for  
them and led them to Vince McMahon's office/dressing room. He was in there  
with Stephanie and Shane discussing that night's Smackdown! events. The  
security guard knocked on the door and let himself in. "Mr. McMahon? The  
Resos are here."  
  
"Ah yes! Come in! Come in!" They all walked in nervously. "Mr. and Mrs.  
Reso nice to see you again. And who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked  
referring to Katheryn.  
  
"This is our daughter, Katheryn," Jim said. They all shook hands.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Reso, you remember my daughter Stephanie and my son Shane?"  
Vince said introducing them. Katheryn's parents nodded and hugged them as  
if they were old friends. Katheryn shook hands with them.  
  
Stephanie examined Katheryn. Katheryn was never like normal girls, wearing  
the latest styles. She always had her own unique style. Today Katheryn was  
wearing a gray, red, and black plaid skirt, black fishnet stockings, old  
black combat boots and a little tee that said PUNK on it. At first,  
Stephanie looked like she was going to make fun of Katheryn's taste in  
clothing, but instead she said, "Hey I really love your outfit. It's  
adorable. It's a cross between a Catholic schoolgirl and a rebel. It's not  
something I would wear and not something I would normally like, but it  
looks fantastic on you. Where do you buy your clothing?"  
  
Katheryn just smiled. "I mostly buy my stuff from Hot Topic, but the skirt  
I got at DEB and the shirt I got at Old Navy. I think I got these boots at  
Target. I don't remember because they are actually snow boots without the  
insulation. I'm not sure."  
  
"That is so cute. You really have an unusual, but very tasteful, flair for  
clothing. I never imagined that you could mix and match store names like  
that."  
  
They continued talking for another 10 minutes or so and then parted. Mr.  
McMahon said they can go anywhere they please, just not the stage. That was  
fine by Katheryn, she just wanted to see her brother.  
  
Her mother and father hurriedly rushed to find the men's locker room. They  
wanted to see their son so badly, just like Katheryn. But Katheryn had her  
mind on other things. A lot of "What If" questions popped into her mind.  
'What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he does? What if he's happier  
without me? What if he thinks I'm trying to start trouble? What if..."  
  
Her thoughts were painfully pierced by the shrieking of her mother.  
"JASON!!!"  
  
They hadn't reached the men's locker room, but they did bump into them in  
the halls. Katheryn looked up and her mother was already hugging Jason and  
her father was talking to Adam. Nervously she backed away. As she was doing  
that, Jason hugged his father and her mother said, "Jason, we have a  
surprise for you." She motioned Katheryn to come forward. "Katheryn came  
home 3 weeks ago. She's here today."  
  
Both Jason and Adam looked at Katheryn stunned. She changed so much.  
Although both were surprised, Adam was happy to see her. Jason was not.  
'How dare she show her face in front of me. Does she have any clue what  
she...?"  
  
"Um mom, dad, if you don't mind I would like to talk to Jason alone?"  
Katheryn interrupted.  
  
"Oh sure honey. Take your time. Nice seeing you Adam." They both waved and  
walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Jason and Adam led Katheryn into the locker room. Once they reached it,  
before Jay could say a word, Adam joyously yelled, "Is that my Kate?" He  
looked at her for a moment. "Shit, that really is you! Come here!" Before  
Katheryn could protest, Adam already had his arms around her waist. He  
picked her up and twirled her in the air. He then put her down. "I missed  
ya. Where were you?"  
  
"Adam, I hate to burst your happiness bubble but can I see Jason...alone?"  
Katheryn asked.  
  
"Sure, but you come and find me when you're done. We have so much to catch  
up on!" With that Adam left leaving Jay and Katheryn alone in the men's  
locker room.  
  
Jason gave Katheryn a good hard stare. Katheryn sighed saying, "Jason I  
know exactly what you're thinking. But please, you must listen to the truth  
and..."  
  
"The truth?!" He shouted. "The TRUTH?! You want the truth? I will give you  
the truth. Because of your irresponsibility behind the wheel, my best  
friend is no longer able to walk. You shattered his dreams, Katheryn. He  
had so much potential to be a great soccer player and you damn well know  
it. But you were jealous because after we became friends I stopped hanging  
out with you. So what did you do? You got behind the wheel with him in the  
car and you crashed purposely. That is the truth and there is nothing to  
discuss."  
  
Katheryn was furious. That was not the truth. "Listen Jason, that is only  
part of the truth. Did Scott tell you the whole truth? Or do you just  
believe every word that comes out of his filthy mouth because he your "best  
friend." Well I got news for you, it was his fault. If he wasn't in the  
car, I wouldn't have crashed it. He was the one who..."  
  
"Enough of this bullshit Katheryn. You know what you did. Why can't you  
just accept it like any NORMAL human being. You should be in jail for  
attempted murder, but Scott didn't press charges. Now if you will excuse  
me, I have business to attend to."  
  
Jay left slamming the locker room door behind him. Katheryn sunk into a  
chair and buried her head in her hands. She sat there and cried her broken  
heart out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Katheryn soon left the locker room. She tried covering her tear stained  
face. As she ran through the hallway, she bumped into someone. "I'm so  
sorry. Excuse me please." She didn't even look to see who it was. She just  
kept running away, away from this place, away from Jason.  
  
Without her knowledge, the man she bumped into by accident was Adam. He was talking to Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho). He knew it was Katheryn, and he  
knew she was crying. "Hey, Chris? I'll talk to you later, ok?" Adam said  
trying to excuse himself without Chris suspecting anything.  
  
"Hey Adam, you ok? Do you know that girl or something?" Chris asked  
concerned.  
  
"Uhh, yeah I do. Listen I'll catch you later ok?" Chris just shrugged and  
Adam ran into the direction he saw Katheryn running.  
  
Katheryn made her way to the parking garage. At this point she didn't know  
what to do. She wanted to go home, but she knew her parents would question  
her. There was no way she was staying here for another minute. She couldn't  
handle it. She sat on the bumper of some car and tried to think.  
  
Adam had no clue where Katheryn ran off to. He started asking around, but  
no one had any clue who Katheryn was. All they said was some girl ran  
through here going in some direction.  
  
Adam soon found himself in the parking garage as well, but there was no  
sign of Katheryn. At this point Katheryn decided to sulk in between two  
cars. "Katheryn? Are you in here?" Adam shouted.  
  
Katheryn sighed. She really didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Adam.  
But, she knew he was probably worried about her so she stood up and said,  
"Yeah I'm here."  
  
Seeing that she was crying, Adam went up to her and asked, "What happened  
Kate?"  
  
Katheryn just poured her heart to Adam. She felt so bad, but she needed to  
talk to someone. She was hysterical crying by the end. How long could she  
live with this burden?  
  
Seeing his best friend in the worst state of depression ever, he  
immediately took her into his arms. "Shh, it'll be ok. I'm here for you,"  
he said soothingly as he rocked her back and forth to calm her down. "It'll  
be alright, I promise."  
  
After Katheryn calmed down, Adam stopped rocking her and looked at her and  
said, "I will talk to Jay. I will find out why he is being a major dick  
about this whole thing." He looked at Katheryn in the eyes and saw not on  
ounce of relief in her. He sighed. "Listen, you go home, take a nice hot  
shower and get into some comfy clothes. After my match tonight, I'll go  
rent some movies and we can spend time together, just you and me. How does  
that sound?"  
  
Katheryn laughed a little. She then smiled and said, "Alright. That sounds  
like fun."  
  
Adam and Katheryn embraced one last time. Adam hailed a taxi for Katheryn  
and gave her money for the ride home. "Remember, hot shower and comfy  
clothes. I'll be over as soon as I can be."  
  
Katheryn smiled and said, "Thank you, Adam. This means a lot."  
  
"Hey, anything for my best friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

As Adam saw the taxi pull away, he was enraged. Katheryn was such a sweet  
girl, why was Jay treating her like dirt? As soon as the taxi was out of  
sight, he ran into the arena looking for Jay.  
  
Jay was talking to Kurt Angle. He was so pissed off. "I mean, after what  
she caused, how dare she show her face here? I'm never going to forgive  
her. That guy had so much potential. He was the greatest soccer player I've  
ever seen, I mean seriously. He was so good. And that little bitch just  
drove head on into a telephone pole, crushing his legs. If I didn't have to  
show up with Adam tonight, I'd be at home beating the shit out of her  
making sure her dreams are shattered like his was."  
  
Kurt saw Adam behind Jay. Adam heard the whole thing. Kurt tried to tell  
Jay that Adam was behind him, but Jay didn't get the message. He just kept  
rambling on about how he wants to hurt his sister like his sister hurt his  
best friend. "It's not about revenge Kurt. It's about justice. That girl  
should be in jail right now. But did Scott press charges? Nooo! He said  
that would give the family a bad name. She is the bad name! Why was she  
born a Reso, Kurt? Why did she have to be my sister?"  
  
Adam got so furious he took Jay down from behind. He turned him onto his  
back and started choking him. "You bastard! You son of a bitch! Take back  
what you said! Take it all back!"  
  
Jay punched Adam in the jaw and tried to struggle out of his grip, but it  
was no use. "No way! I meant every word I said, and I'm not taking it  
back." This just made Adam even more furious and he tightened his grip  
around Jay's throat.  
  
Jay was starting to turn red, but Adam didn't care. Kurt, after getting  
over the shock that Adam and Jay were fighting each other, ran down the  
hall and yelled, "Someone help! Fight!"  
  
Chris Irvine, Hunter Helmsley, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Steve Austin all  
heard Kurt yell. When they all got there, they found Jay on the floor  
gasping for air and Adam trying to beat the living brains out of Kurt. They  
all acted quickly, trying to hold down Adam. Finally they got him to the  
floor and pinned his limbs. "What in the hell is wrong with you boy?"  
Austin yelled at him.  
  
Kurt had a bloody nose, but otherwise he was ok. Jay was still on the floor  
gasping for air. "What happened? You finally snap Adam?" Hunter asked.  
  
"You son of a bitch. Jason Reso, I swear to God you will pay for what you  
did to Katheryn." He got a fit of rage again and tried to go after Jay  
again, but Chris and Jeff had him pinned to the floor. Matt was tending to  
Kurt and Hunter and Steve were checking out Jay.  
  
"We need EMT's in here, just in case. Get these boys checked out and ready  
for Smackdown!," Hunter said.  
  
"I'll go get them," Steve offered. "I'll get Vince too. I'm sure he would  
like to know about this." With that said, Steve ran to get EMT's and Mr.  
McMahon.  
  
Meanwhile, Katheryn was home and did exactly what Adam told her to do. She  
took a hot shower, got into a pair of sweatpants and her favorite  
sweatshirt, and sat on the couch and watch TV. She called her parents on  
their cell phone to tell them that she was home. When they asked why she  
said because she didn't feel well. Although that was a complete lie, she  
thought they bought it.  
  
Back at the arena, the EMT's were cleaning up Kurt and checking out Jay.  
They said Jay had a minor concussion from the fall he took when Adam  
started beating him up.  
  
Vince was not happy at all. "I can't believe you Adam. You're a grown man  
for Christ's sake!" Vince shook his head in disgust. "Adam, I'm afraid I  
have no choice but to suspend you indefinitely for 2 weeks." He turned to  
Kurt and Jay. "You two I'll have to suspend you only for tonight. After  
all, you both told me you threw punches. I appreciate the honesty though."  
He then thought for a moment. "Don't take it as a suspension though. Think  
of it as a time to get well and up to 100% again.  
  
Adam shrugged. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to make sure Katheryn  
was ok. "Sure thing Vince. See ya in two weeks!" Adam turned around and  
started walking.  
  
Chris caught up with Adam and asked, "Hey where you going?"  
  
"Katheryn's house. She's really upset. I have to see if she is ok, before  
Jay gets to her," he explained.  
  
Chris heard the concern in his voice. He immediately got worried. "You want  
company? I don't have a match tonight, and I was thinking about hanging  
around the hotel anyway. If it's ok with you, I'd like to hang out with  
you."  
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah sure. Katheryn needs all the protection she can get. I  
was going to rent some movies to make her feel better. hope you don't mind."  
  
"Nah, not one bit. I need a little down time every now and again."  
  
"Alright then, let's go before Jay comes to and beats us to their house."  
The two of them left for the Reso's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Katheryn fell asleep watching TV. She was emotionally exhausted. When Adam  
and Chris arrived, they found the house dark. Chris looked inside to see  
all the lights out, except for the TV. He saw Katehryn asleep on the couch.  
"She's ok. She fell asleep watching TV, that's all."  
  
Adam let out a huge sigh of relief as he let himself and Chris in. They  
turned on the lights, but Katheryn didn't move an inch. Adam knelt down  
next to Katheryn and said, "Hey you. Wake up! I'm here." Katheryn didn't  
respond. She was out cold. Adam shook her a little. "Hey hun," She stirred  
a little and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey there. You fell asleep. You ok?"  
  
Katheryn rubbed her eyes. "Hi Adam. I'm glad you're here. Sorry for falling  
asleep." Katheryn saw Chris in the shadows and was terrified. "Adam," she  
whispered. "who is that?" She was cowering behind Adam as she asked him.  
  
"Who?" he asked innocently. "Oh you mean Chris! It's ok, he's a friend of  
mine. Chris, meet Katheryn. Katheryn, this is Chris Irvine, but most of the  
world knows him as Chris Jericho."  
  
Katheryn sat up nervously and shook Chris's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," he replied.  
  
Adam clapped his hands and stood up. "Chris, I want you to stay with  
Katheryn while I go get the movies. If Jay shows up, don't start trouble.  
If he starts trouble, do everything you can to protect Katheryn and get her  
away from him. Then call 911. Got it?"  
  
Katheryn interjected, "Adam, no I will go with you and Chris can stay here.  
I mean, wouldn't that be safer?"  
  
"Listen," Adam began. "Chris one of my most trusted friends in the WWF.  
He's not going to hurt you. I think you should stay here, because if  
anything happens, I know for a fact Chris can beat out Jay any day of the  
week. You're safe with him. If I didn't think so, you'd be with me. I  
promise." Katheryn simply nodded. "Good. I'll be back with the movies as  
soon as possible."  
  
Adam left and Chris and Katheryn were left alone in the house. It was an  
eerie feeling. Chris didn't want Katheryn to be uncomfortable around him.  
"So, Adam tells me you and Jay are feuding." Katheryn nodded. "Ok, what  
about?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it if you don't mind. It's not something  
I am proud of, and talking about it won't help the situation any either. I  
just need some protection, that is all. I don't need a friend," she said  
coldly.  
  
"Hey hey hey, you don't have to get upset. I'm only trying to help." He let  
out a deep breath, thinking over what to say. "Listen, I've been around a  
lot of people in my life, so I can tell just by looking at someone if they  
are genuine or not. And you are. I think if you give me a chance, I could  
be a good friend to you. Besides, anyone who is as close to Adam as you are  
has got to be someone really special."  
  
Katheryn smiled. "You mean all that?" Chris did 'Cross-my-heart-hope-to-die.' "Thanks, I appreciate your kindness. But I really don't feel like talking about it now."  
  
"No problem. If you need to talk and Adam isn't around, I'm here to help."  
  
"Thanks Chris. That means a lot to me." As soon as Katheryn said that, Adam  
walked in with the movies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

"What did you rent?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, I rented all of Katheryn's favorites. 'The Rocky Horror Picture  
Show' for comedy. 'The Scarlet Letter' for a good cry. And of course we  
needed a good fight movie, so I rented Street Fighter II the anime version.  
Hey Chris, I'll set up the movie while you make the popcorn?"  
  
Soon the popcorn was made, and it was time to watch the movies. First they  
watched the Scarlet Letter. About halfway through the movie Katheryn said,  
"Hey Chris, you know the reverend looks like you with brown hair and a full  
grown beard."  
  
"He does not!" Adam protested.  
  
"Well, I mean, I can't possibly be the only one with this beautiful face,"  
Chris said rubbing his chin.  
  
Adam said, "Oh shut up Chris!"  
  
"Yeah!" Katheryn yelled. Soon Adam and Katheryn were throwing their popcorn  
at the comical and slightly modest Chris. Chris responded by take a pillow  
and hitting them both over the head. The 3 of them laughed. "We're so  
immature."  
  
"Yeah, but who cares? As long as you're here, nothing can go wrong," Chris  
replied. Katheryn stared at Chris in his eyes. Chris stared back. 'God,  
she's beautiful,' he thought.  
  
"I present to you the Witches Mark," the television said.  
  
"Oh this is the saddest part!" Katheryn exclaimed taking her eyes off of  
Chris.  
  
But Chris never took his eyes off of Katheryn. Adam soon realized this and  
playfully punched Chris in the arm. "Dude, you mind watching the movie?  
This is the part where you save the day!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure," Chris stuttered.  
  
The 3 of them continued watching the movie when someone walked in the front  
door. They all turned around and saw it was Jay. Immediately the 3 of them  
stood up, Adam and Chris blocking Katheryn. "Listen, Jay, we don't want  
trouble," Chris said.  
  
"Shut up Chris. This doesn't involve you. It never involved you either,  
Adam." Jay sneered.  
  
  
  
"Listen man, you think of hurting my best friend, it does involve me. So  
why don't you just go upstairs and heal that concussion of yours, ok?" Adam said.  
  
"Oh you mean the one you gave me, right? Listen Adam, this doesn't concern  
you. You're not family. You're just a friend. So why don't you make this  
easier on yourself and just leave and take pretty boy with you?"  
  
"Because then you would just hurt your sister. I heard what you said to  
Kurt, man. I'm not leaving your sister's side until this whole thing is  
straightened out, you got that?"  
  
"Fine, I'll go upstairs. But Katheryn this is far from over." Jay turned  
around and went upstairs. He knew he couldn't get to Katheryn without  
taking out Adam and Chris first, and he just didn't have the energy to try.  
So he stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him, hoping  
the 3 of them would get the message that this is far from over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Adam and Chris thought it would be best if they went to Chris' hotel room to sleep. They wouldn't have to worry about Jay   
pulling some shit during the night.  
  
It was about 1 in the morning by the time Adam, Chris, and Katheryn got to the hotel and settled down. Adam offered that him   
and Chris could sit and watch the movies with Katheryn, but she simply refused and said she was tired and wanted to go to bed.  
Katheryn was already in comfortable clothes, so she just got in one of the beds and silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
Adam and Chris were aware that Katheryn was crying, but they decided to leave her alone. She needed time to herself and now   
would be a perfect time. Adam looked exhausted so Chris said, "Man why don't you go to bed?"  
  
"I gotta stay up, just in case Jay comes. If he comes he'll have to face me."  
  
Chris put his arm around his friend and led him to the to the narrow hallway in the hotel room by the door. "You need your rest. I   
understand where you're coming from, because even I want to stay up and protect her. But you can't do it without sleep, you   
know that. Tomorrow is another day where Jay will probably threaten her again. How you going to do that when you got no sleep  
the night before?" Chris asked.  
  
Adam sat on the floor. He shook his head. "If I can't run on energy I'll run on adrenaline. That's what we're trained to do, Chris.  
If you're not feeling well before a match, you're running on adrenaline, not energy because you really don't have any."  
  
Chris sighed and joined Adam across from him on the floor. "Look, I think we should all get some sleep. That's my opinion."   
He looked over at the bed where Katheryn was lying in. "Why do you feel obligated to protect her like that? Do you honestly   
think Jay will hurt his own flesh and blood?"  
  
"It's instinct I guess. That girl is like my sister. I'd gladly give my life for hers. And as for Jason, I couldn't tell you." He let   
out a huge breath. "I grew up with Jay, and you don't know him like I do. When he is honest to God pissed off about   
something, he will do anything to fix it and/or get even. Since what Katheryn did cannot be reversed, he wants to get even.   
Flesh and blood or not, he will try to get even. If I lose her, I blame only myself."  
  
"But why do you blame yourself if something happens to her?" Chris asked.   
  
"Because right now I'm all she has. She knows it, I know it, and Jay knows it. If Jay can get me away from her, he will take  
that chance to get her. Their parents know that they have their differences, but they don't know how bad it really is. Even they   
can't protect her." Adam getting emotional, let a tear slide down his face. "If I lose her, I lose a part of me. Now that I look   
back on our childhood, she taught me so many things. It wasn't things you could learn in school, it was more like the things you're   
supposed to learn from your heart." Adam looked up and saw Chris confused. He was staring at him blankly and not saying   
anything. "Ok, there was this one time when I was like 9 years old, and it was raining outside and Jay and I were upset cause   
we wanted to play outside. Kate told me that the rain helps plants grow. Jay just said 'Yeah who cares I want to play   
outside.' But it always stuck with me."  
  
Chris scratched his head. "I learned in 5th grade that everything survives on water, and why is she telling you this and why   
is that so important to you?"  
  
"It wasn't that, it was…maybe I should use a different example." Adam thought for a moment. "There was this one time in   
high school where I was a senior and Kate was a freshman. I remember one time cutting class to talk to her during her lunch   
because I was upset because my girlfriend back then dumped me for another guy."  
  
"And how is this relevant? I got dumped by so many girls for other guys. What's the point?" Chris asked.  
  
"The point is that she first yelled at me for cutting class, and she took the rest of her lunch period to talk to me about it. The one   
thing she told me that I never forgot is that as long as you love yourself, you don't need a boyfriend or girlfriend."  
  
Chris raised his eyebrows. "My mom told me that when I was 4."  
  
"Yeah me too, but since when do teenagers listen to them. It's just she's not like any other person I met. Like her idea of a   
good Saturday is going to a quiet lake in the mountains with a book and reading the whole thing cover to cover. Who else do   
you know does that?"  
  
Chris shrugged. "That I know? Probably no one."  
  
"Exactly." Adam looked at the clock. "Now, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Yeah me too. It's really late." Chris yawned. "You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
Adam shook his head. "Don't worry about it man. I'll just share the bed with Kate. We used to do it all the time when we   
were kids, so she shouldn't have a problem with it."  
  
"As long as she's ok with it. Night man."  



	12. Chapter 11

Chris crawled into bed and Adam went to bed next to Katheryn. She was fast asleep, and for once, she looked peaceful.   
Adam brushed away a piece of hair that was covering her face. Katheryn yawned and opened her eyes. It took her awhile   
to adjust her eyes. When she saw Adam laying beside her she said, "You're still up?"  
  
"Yep, I just finished talking to Chris. He's in the next bed," Adam replied just above a whisper.  
  
"Oh, ok," Katheryn said. She then closed her eyes with a sigh.  
  
"Are you ok?" Adam asked. Katheryn opened her eyes, looked at him and shrugged and attempted to turn her back to   
him, but Adam grabbed her shoulder. Katheryn winced in pain. "I'm sorry, but what's wrong? You look worried."  
  
"It's Jason. He's just on my mind, that's all and it just makes me worried. Don't worry about it."  
  
Adam looked disgusted. "Why are you going to let an asshole like him control your life? He's not worth it, Kate. You   
and I both know that," Adam said with more passion. He looked at her in her eyes.  
  
Katheryn looked away. "If you really meant that you wouldn't give him the time of day." Katheryn looked up and saw   
Adam was on the verge of tears. "You care about him as much as I do. You may come off as really angry and unforgiving   
towards him now, but once you go back on the road with the WWF, everything will be peachy keen again. And you and   
I know that."  
  
Adam looked at her in disbelief. "After all I've done for you to get you through this, you turn around and say something   
like that?" He stood up and Katheryn sat up in the bed. "Maybe Jay was right. I don't know anymore. Or maybe both   
of you are just crazy or something. You take on Jay by yourself, because I'm sick and tired of this bullshit."  
  
Katheryn looked at him wide-eyed with her mouth open. "You're kidding right? This is a joke."  
  
"No, Katheryn. This isn't a joke. I'm tired of being your protector and getting all this bullshit in return. Friendship is   
about give and take. I thought you knew that."  
  
Chris woke up and turned on the lamp. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I'm outta here. My blood is boiling right now, and if I didn't have the common decency to respect females I'd be batting  
you around right about now. Later Chris. Thanks for the room." Adam put on his shoes and left the room slamming the   
door behind him.  
  
Chris looked at the door confused. "What just happened?" he asked.  
  
Katheryn looked at the door in disbelief. "I…don't…know," she stuttered. Her mouth was wide open. A tear fell   
down her face, and all of a sudden, she couldn't breathe. It was like her throat was closing up on her. Each breath   
she took was bigger and bigger, but it seemed like she was taking in less and less air. She put her hand over her   
heart and felt it racing. She was panting and she couldn't stop. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chris quickly went to the opposite bed and sat down next to Katheryn. "Katheryn, breathe. Just breathe. Everything will be  
fine, I promise." This didn't help, and Katheryn started to pant faster. Chris put his hand on her heart and felt the rapid pace   
of the beating. He ran into the bathroom and got a glass of water. He came back into the room and put it to Katheryn's lips.  
"Here, drink this," he said calmly as possible. He knew she was scared, and he didn't want her to hear the horror in his voice  
because that would scare her more. He was still holding the glass to Katheryn's lips while she timidly tried to sip the water.  
  
After a period of 15 minutes, Katheryn finally calmed down. "What happened to me?" she asked holding her head. "I've   
never experienced that before. I've never been so scared in my life. What happened?"  
  
"You had a panic attack. Don't worry about it, you're fine now," Chris said looking at her. "Are you ok now?" he asked.  
  
"I feel fine. My heart isn't racing if that's what you're asking, and I can finally breathe. But, Adam is gone. I don't feel   
safe anymore." Katheryn closed her eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. "Jay is going to get me. I know he is. I   
guess I need to go back into hiding and start a whole new life. Risking it is not worth it."  
  
Chris frowned. "Jay won't get you. I won't let him. And you don't need to go into hiding. I'll be by your side every step   
of the way. I don't know what happened, but I do know that you're scared, and I can't do anything but help you. If I   
don't, I'll regret it and I know it." Katheryn looked at the bed and grinned a little. Her hair fell in front of her face, and   
Chris gently put them behind her ears. He stroked her now dry cheek with his hand. Katheryn felt right with him. She   
felt connected with him, like he was a safe haven. Katheryn looked up at him, and he was just staring at her.   
  
Without warning, the both of them were leaning into each other. Slowly, they got closer, and just when their lips were a   
few centimeters apart, there was a loud knock on the hotel room door.   
  
The two of them stopped dead in their tracks. They could hear each other breathing. Katheryn was the first to pull   
away when she heard the loud knocking again. Chris then got up to answer the door, silently cursing to himself as he   
turned his back.  
  
He opened the door, and to his surprise he saw Jay standing there. He had a huge bump from the fight earlier that   
night. Chris stood in the doorway to make sure Jay wasn't going to pull anything harsh. "Can I help you Jay?" 


	14. Chapter 13

"Yeah, let me see my sister," he snorted.  
  
"No way. You're not going to hurt her. I won't allow that." Katheryn came up behind Chris. She listened to Chris   
defend her. "Just go home. You and Adam just need to cool off a bit, and after you two calm down, the 4 of us will  
sit down and have a little chat."  
  
"Well, aren't we just the peacekeeper here? Look, Irvine, I'm warning you because you're my friend, that girl is the devil   
himself. If you associate with her, something bad will happen to you. It happened to my friend Scott, and it might happen to   
you." After saying that, Jay voluntarily left.   
  
Chris watched him stalk down the hall, and waited until he got on the elevator at the end of the hallway. After the doors   
closed and he was sure Jay would not come back, he looked around for Adam, and then went back into the hotel room   
shutting the door behind him.  
  
Katheryn was standing with her back to Chris, her arms crossed over her chest. Chris came up behind her and put his hands   
on her shoulders. She was really tense, and he tried giving her a massage, but she simply wiggled out of his arms and stood   
by the window.  
  
Looking out at the quiet street below her, Katheryn asked Chris, "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anybody?"  
  
Chris simply stared at her. "Of course. I wouldn't tell a soul," he replied.  
  
Katheryn took a deep breath and turned around. "I want to tell you why there is a feud between Jason and I. I want you to   
know. I don't know why, but I trust you. I feel like I can open up to you. Don't ask me why. I just want you to listen. Don't   
ask questions, don't talk, just listen. Ok?" 


	15. Chapter 14

"I promise," Chris replied softly.   
  
Katheryn sat on one of the beds. She leaned against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes to   
clear her mind. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought to herself. Chris nervously sat across from her. "When I was   
17," she began. "Jay met this kid in college. His name was Scott. Soon they became best friends. Jay would always hang   
with me, but that soon changed. Scott had this influence over him. He started to treat me terribly. A few times, I was left   
alone with Scott, and I feared for my life because he had a violent past, but I managed to get away.  
  
"Well, I was home by myself one day. Jason was somewhere, I think maybe class, and my parents were at work. Scott   
came to the house, and being polite, I let him in. I told him Jason was at class, but he was welcome to stay until Jason got   
home. I got him a drink, and gave it to him. He sat on the couch and said he wasn't there to see Jason. He was there to   
see me.  
  
"I got scared immediately. I wanted to run away, but I was frozen. I quietly asked why, and he said because he wanted to   
get rid of me. He said his plan was to manipulate Jason, and I was getting in the way. He wanted to get rid of me once and   
for all." Tears streamed down her face. Chris looked in horror, but Katheryn continued. "I begged and pleaded with him.   
I asked for him not to kill me, and I'll get out of Jason's life for good, but he didn't believe me. He pulled out a gun and put   
it to my head. He was about to pull the trigger, but instead he got a better idea.  
  
"I remember him saying there is no fun in just killing me, so he said we were going to have fun. I knew what this meant, and   
I begged, but he told me if I even thought about refusing he would shoot me. He forced me to get up off of the couch and go   
into Jason's bedroom. Never taking the gun off of me, he stripped down to nothing and forced himself upon me." Katheryn   
put her head in her hands and cried. "He raped me. He had the gun to my head and he raped me, in Jason's bed. He made   
me give him oral sex, and he performed anal sex on me, and I was defenseless.  
  
"After that he stopped. He put his clothes on, never taking the gun off of me, and told me to put my clothes on. I did just that,   
and he said we were going for a ride. I didn't know what to do. He told me to stop crying or else he would shoot me. So I   
stopped crying, and we got into his truck. I was in the drivers seat, and he held the gun to my stomach as I drove. He wanted   
to go to an abandoned hotel up north. He said his 'gang' up there would have fun with me.  
  
"I did the only thing I thought I could do, and that was crashing into a telephone pole crushing him. When we were in the car,   
he told me that if I told anyone what happened, I would die for sure. He put the gun in the glove compartment, and then the   
cops came. I told the cops that I just lost control. Now Scott is paralyzed from the waist down. I haven't seen him since. I   
told only Adam, and he understands. He started to protect me from Jason, but then they got into the WWF a few years later.   
That's when I ran away. I went into hiding and came out, and now I know that was a big mistake." She started the cry.   
She pulled her knees closer to her and rested her forehead on them.   
  
Chris was on the verge of tears. He didn't know what to say, and he definitely did not know what to do. He did the only   
thing he thought he could do, and that was to go to Katheryn and put his arms around her. He pulled her into a hug. At first   
Katheryn fought him, but Chris, being much stronger than Katheryn, refused to let her go. He let Katheryn cry into his bare   
chest as he stroked her long auburn hair.   
  
Katheryn cried and cried and cried. It got to a point where she was crying, but no tears were dropping from her eyes. She   
was completely wiped out. Sooner or later, she fell asleep in Chris' arms. After she quieted down, Chris turned off the light   
and lay her gently down upon the bed. After he covered her with the sheets, he headed toward his own bed, but something   
tugged at his sweat pants.  
  
He looked down to see Katheryn staring at him, fully awake. "Please, stay here," she whispered.  
  
Chris nodded and climbed into bed with Katheryn. He didn't want to refuse, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable   
either. He had his back towards Katheryn, and the two of them fell asleep. 


	16. Chapter 15

Katheryn and Chris woke up at the same time the next morning. It really wasn't morning, more like afternoon. It was about   
2pm. The two of them opened their eyes and found themselves in each other's arms.  
  
Chris was completely embarrassed, and his face turned red. Katheryn just smiled and laid her head down on Chris shoulder.   
She put her arm around his stomach, and he responded by playing with her hair.  
  
After lying there for a few minutes, Chris realized that Katheryn was not uncomfortable or embarrassed by the situation at all.   
She was calm, serene, and happy. He just stared at her as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.  
  
Katheryn never felt so calm before. It was like this was planned, but it wasn't. It was a sign of some sort. They found each   
other, and to Katheryn that meant something.  
  
She looked up at Chris who was still staring. "Sleep well?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Chris nodded. "Yeah I did. How about you?"  
  
"Wonderful, thank you," she said with a smile. Seeing her smile made Chris happy. It was then he knew that he was falling   
in love with Katheryn.  
  
Katheryn wanted to trust Chris, but a part of her was confused. She thought she could never trust another man except her   
dad and Adam. But Chris was different. He made her feel safe. Being in his strong arms made her feel protected from all   
bodily harm.   
  
Katheryn got closer to Chris. Soon they were almost eye to eye. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
They were so close to each other, they could feel their lips slightly touch. Then the phone rang. It was not a pleasant sound,   
and it interrupted another moment.   
  
Chris sighed and pulled away. He reached over Katheryn to get the phone. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone. Anyone could  
tell he was aggravated. "What? No, please Vince, not now." Chris stopped to let Vince on the other end talk. "Yes, I'm sick.   
I'm not feeling well. I think I ate some bad food last night." He paused again and rolled his eyes. Katheryn just stared at him   
in awe. He was beautiful. "Ok, well if I feel better I'll come over." Chris then started to gag himself. "Oh man Vince I gotta go.   
I think I'm gonna hurl. Goodbye!"   
  
He slammed the phone down and looked at Katheryn. Katheryn smiled. "So where were we?" he asked smoothly getting   
back in the bed under the covers.  
  
"I better get going," Katheryn interrupted. "You should go to work. I don't think anyone bought that food poisoning lie."  
  
"But where would you go? And how will I know if you are safe?" Chris sighed, obviously disappointed. "Look, if you're   
uncomfortable with this, just tell me, and I won't do anything. Just stay here so I know you are safe."  
  
Katheryn thought about it, and then nodded. "Ok, I'll stay."  
  
Soon hours flew by. Chris and Katheryn wasted the day away by watching talk shows and renting movies. They talked and   
laughed, but quietly just incase someone happened to walk by.  
  
Around 5pm, there was a knock at the door. Chris looked at it wide eyed, and got up. He looked through the little   
peep-hole and all he saw was fiery red hair. He knew exactly who it was, and he was happy. He opened the door to see   
his good friend, Amy aka Lita, standing there with a thermos. "Hi Chris! Are you feeling any better? I heard you weren't   
feeling well, and I picked up some chicken soup and…" Before she could finish her sentence, Chris pulled Amy into his   
room. "What the fuck Chris?" she yelled. She saw Katheryn sitting on the bed and pointed, "Who is that?"  
  
"This is Jay's sister, Katheryn She's going through a rough time. I am so glad to see you. Katheryn is going to be staying   
with me for a few days, and I wanted to know if she could borrow some of your clothes," Chris said all in one breath.  
  
"What about her own clothes? And why is she here again?" she asked confused.  
  
"Please, it's really confusing, just don't ask questions. Can you do me this favor? Please?" He gave Amy a pleading look.   
"Pretty please? Aimes, I promise if you do this for me I will do anything for you. This is really important."  
  
"Alright I'll do it. I don't know why, but I guess it's for a good cause. I just hope no one questions me. I'll be here around   
midnight with a bunch of clothes, ok?" Chris nodded. "Ok, see ya." She was about to leave when she said, "Hey, you're   
not really sick are you?"  
  
Chris laughed. "No I'm not. I just used that as an excuse. To help out my friend." Amy nodded and left. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chris ordered himself and Katheryn dinner. He ordered himself his favorite meal, barbequed steak medium well done. He also   
ordered broccoli, and a baked potato. Katheryn wanted a salad with water. "You have no fun do you?"  
  
"I'm a vegetarian. And water is my favorite drink," she replied.  
  
They sat down at the small table. They talked about everything. It seemed like there was no problems in Katheryn's life.   
They talked about music, movies, politics, religion. They talked about everything.  
  
After dinner, they watched some more TV. But they were mostly talking to pass time. Soon midnight came around, and they   
heard a soft knock at the door. Chris answered it, and just as expected, Amy was standing there with a gym bag over her   
shoulder. She let herself in. "Hey Katheryn! Here is the stuff Chris asked for you, and I went to the nearest Rite Aide and   
got you some essentials like toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo, condition, soap, a razor, and other things," she told Katheryn   
opening up the bag.  
  
"You didn't have to do this. Amy right?" Katheryn asked.  
  
"Yeah, and don't worry about it. Chris will pay me back another time," she said with a wink. "But if there is anything else   
you need, just gimme a call. I'm in room 114. Just ask for Amy. If Matt or Jeff question you, say you're an old friend," she   
explained.  
  
Katheryn nodded and found some pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Amy went to the door, and Chris   
followed. "Thanks a lot Aimes. This means a lot to me, you know," he said giving her a hug.  
  
"Well, you owe me Irvine. But it was not a problem. I was lucky to get out and get the stuff. Matt and Jeff asked why, and   
I said because I wanted new things," she said with a wide grin.  
  
Chris opened the door to let Amy out. Just as he closed the door behind her, Katheryn emerged from the bathroom in her   
pajamas, and her hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a baby blue tank with baby blue pants with clouds   
and stars on them. Chris thought she was the most adorable site. "All yours," she said. "I brushed my teeth already, so I   
won't interrupt you later on."  
  
Chris smiled, and took his clothes into the bathroom. He removed his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. He wanted   
Katheryn so badly, but at the same time, he wanted to protect her. He changed his boxers and put on a new pair of   
sweatpants. He brushed his teeth and washed his face.  
  
When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Katheryn looking at one of his framed pictures. She turned around and saw   
Chris there. "Is this your dad?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. That picture was taken a few years ago. We were on a fishing trip when that was taken," he stated. "I love my   
dad. He taught me how to play hockey. I can play better than anyone in the WWF," he boasted. Katheryn continued to   
stare at the picture. "Well, I'm tired. I think I will go to bed. Just turn out the lights when you're ready to go to sleep,"   
he instructed. Chris went to his bed, and facing the wall, he put the covers over him.  
  
Katheryn stared at him. She was tired herself, but she didn't want to sleep by herself. She also didn't want to make a move   
either.  
  
After much contemplating with herself, Katheryn mustered up the courage and crawled into bed with Chris. Chris opened   
his eyes suddenly, and gently turned around. He saw Katheryn's dark brown eyes staring into his baby blue ones. They were   
silent, and Katheryn finally asked, "Can I stay with you?"  
  
Chris smiled. "Of course, sweetie," he whispered. He put his arms around her and she responded by cuddling up to him. She   
looked up at his face. At first Chris didn't notice, but then he looked down upon her. He stroked her soft hair with his fingertips.  
The sensation sent chills down Katheryn's spine. She was falling head over heels for Chris, and it was obvious. They continued   
to stare at each other.  
  
Katheryn could not contain her self any longer. She leaned in quickly, yet gracefully, and put her lips to his. Chris was stunned   
at first, his eyes wide open. He then realized what just happened, and closed his eyes and slipped his tongue into her mouth.   
She responded by Frenching him back.   
  
Their kiss continued to grow in passion, but then Katheryn quickly pulled away. She was holding Chris face, and his arms were   
around her waist. "I'm so sorry," she said losing all the color in her face.  
  
Chris smirked. "If I didn't like it I wouldn't have kissed you back." Katheryn looked back at Chris quickly and saw the gleam   
in his eyes. Chris leaned in and kissed her forehead. He then kissed her eyes, and proceeded down to her nose. He kissed   
both of her cheeks, and finished his relay around her face by gently placing a kiss on her lips. Katheryn smiled and buried her   
head into his chest. She fell asleep in what seemed almost instantly. Chris held her close, and he never wanted to let go.  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 17

Chris was awaken by a loud banging. He quickly got out of bed, but not too quickly because he didn't want to disturb   
Katheryn. He looked at her sleeping peacefully, but his thoughts were interrupted by another loud knock. "Coming!" he   
shouted.  
  
He went to the door and opened it. "Uh-oh…" he trailed off.  
  
"Uh-oh is right Irvine," the man said. The man was no other than Chris' boss, Vince McMahon. "Some sources tell me you   
skipped conditioning yesterday because you're here with some girl. Is it true?" he asked glaring as Chris.  
  
"Vince, if you give me time to explain, I'm sure you would understand," Chris said.  
  
Katheryn was awoken by their loud talking. She looked for Chris, and when he was nowhere to be seen, she yelled, "Chris??"  
  
Vince grinned. "So it IS true, huh Irvine?" Chris knew he was in deep shit. Vince only called people by their last names if   
he was truly pissed off at them. Chris looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Get dressed. I want you two in my office   
ASAP, got that?"  
  
"Yes sir," Chris replied sheepishly. Vince left with a huff.  
  
"Chris, I'm sorry. If I knew, I wouldn't have stayed…" Katheryn said trailing off.   
  
She sat on the bed and looked at the floor. Chris sat next to her and took her hands. "Look, I'll get us out of this.   
I'll explain to Vince I was helping a friend. There is nothing for you to worry about, baby. I got it under control." He kissed  
her forehead. "Let's get dressed. If we don't go to his office, I'll be out of a job," Chris said grinning.  
  
They got dressed and went to the arena. Katheryn was nervous, but Chris knew what he was going to say.   
  
When they arrived, they went around to the back and proceeded to Vince's office. Hand in hand, they walked quietly. When   
they finally reached his office, Chris knocked on the door. "COME IN!" Vince screamed. Chris could tell he was aggravated   
already.  
  
They stepped inside, and saw Vince and Stephanie sitting on the leather couch, and Chris Benoit holding a bunch of papers.   
"I demand a rewrite! This script it total bullshit! Since when do I tap out to my own signature move, and to Kurt Angle no less!"  
  
"Listen Benoit, if he makes you tap out tonight, you can get him back with his signature move next week. That's what I got the  
writers doing for me. You'll come out on top, and Angle knows that already." He looked at Chris and Katheryn, who were   
still holding hands. "Look, can we continue this conversation later? I have some problems I need to take care of."  
  
Benoit turned around and looked at Chris. "Hey Chris, good luck man. I hear you're in deep shit." Benoit then left, but not   
without patting Chris on the back for support.  
  
"Sit down you two." Chris and Katheryn sat obediently like little puppies. Katheryn squeezed Chris' hand. "I don't know what   
is going on, but I do know this. Chris, you skipped conditioning to be with Katheryn. Am I correct?"  
  
"Well, I had rea…" he began.  
  
"Just answer the question, yes or no," Vince interrupted. Chris nodded looking at the floor. "Now, I also heard you had   
Amy give Katheryn some clothes and she was aware that you were not sick. Is that true?" Chris nodded again. "Can I ask   
you a question?" Chris looked up. "What the fuck are you thinking Irvine?!"  
  
"Vince, I need to explain something to you. It has to do with Jay and Adam. I feel they are endangering Katheryn. I was only   
trying to protect her, and I guess in the process I fell in love with her." Vince rolled his eyes. He wasn't buying it. "You have to   
believe me! I had no intention of falling in love with Katheryn. It just…happened I guess." He thought about it, and he was   
right, it did just happen. He was in love with Katheryn.  
  
Katheryn took a deep breath. "Mr. McMahon, don't blame Chris for this. It was my fault. I didn't want him to leave. I begged   
him to stay. I didn't want to be alone. I fear my brother, and now I fear Adam. He was only trying to protect me. If anyone   
should be yelled at and punished, it should be me, not Chris," she said standing up.  
  
"Look, I don't know whether to believe you or not, I'm going to have to think about it. Katheryn, I will give you your own   
room away from Jay and Adam. Chris, I expect to see you at conditioning today because you have a match tonight." Vince   
left Chris and Katheryn in the room with Stephanie.  
  
Chris looked at Stephanie with a pleading look. They may be worst enemies in the WWF, but that was work. Otherwise they   
were civil to each other. "Stephanie, you believe me don't you?" Stephanie shrugged, confused. "Please Stephanie, why would   
I lie about this?"  
  
"To get ass, I don't know Chris," Stephanie said. Chris' jaw dropped. "Ok, maybe I was wrong. Listen, I do believe you. But   
my dad does have a point. I wish he saw it your way" Chris gave her a pleading look. Stephanie sighed in aggravation. "You   
owe me," she said grinning.  
  
"I owe everyone lately, don't I?" he said with a grin. "Thanks, Steph. I'll do anything you ask me to do. Just please get your   
dad to lay off of us."   
  
Stephanie nodded. "Ok. You better get to conditioning. Your body will not be 100% as it is because you skipped yesterday.   
I'll take care of Katheryn," Stephanie offered.  
  
"Thank you so much Steph. I owe you A LOT!" Chris said giving Stephanie a big hug. "You going to be Ok Katheryn?"   
Katheryn nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later tonight ok? I love you so much." He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.   
He kissed her again. "Bye sweetie!" He left the McMahon locker room.   
  
"Well, I say we go shopping. You can't wear Amy's clothes forever you know!" Stephanie said eagerly. Katheryn shrugged,   
which was good enough for Stephanie. "Alrighty, let's go. My treat!" They went out to Stephanie's limo and went shopping.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was in his locker room warming up his muscles. All he could think about was Katheryn. He hoped she   
would be safe with Stephanie. Stephanie wouldn't go back on her word. She would take all the necessary precautions to   
make sure she is OK.   
  
Chris was lunging to stretch his legs, when he heard the door swing open. Out of nowhere, he was being held up against the   
wall. "What the fuck did you do to her?" It was Adam, and he obviously heard about Chris and Katheryn's relationship.  
  
Chris was choking, but he managed to get out a sentence. "Nothing…I'm in…love…with…her," he said between chokes.   
Adam let go of him, and Chris fell to the floor. Grabbing his throat, he coughed to catch his breath. "What…the hell Adam?"   
he asked breathlessly.  
  
Adam sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Chris. I should've known better. I know I said some bad things   
to Katheryn the other night, but I was frustrated. I didn't mean it. And then you didn't show up for conditioning yesterday, and   
I knew you weren't sick. I knew you were with Katheryn, and I knew you took a liking to her. I didn't trust you, and I'm   
sorry," he said almost crying.  
  
Chris got up from the floor. "Why don't you trust me? You know I wouldn't touch a hair on her head. Why are you so   
protective of her? She's 24 years old. You treat her as if she was 6 or something. You gotta learn…"  
  
"I'm in love with her ok Chris?" Chris looked at Adam in shock. His jaw dropped and he started to say something, but no   
words came out. "I'm in love with her," Adam repeated silently, almost to a whisper. "I've been in love with her since…well   
since I knew what love was. I figure if I can't be her lover, at least I can be her best friend and her protector. But then you   
came and now you're her best friend and protector. She's scared of me, and probably will never trust me again." He cried a   
river of tears, and Chris was still in shock.   
  
Then the door opened, and Chris looked up to see Jay standing in the doorway. "Good news Adam. Vince lifted your   
suspension. He said it has to do with a new story line or something." He looked at Chris who was glaring at him. "Chill out   
Chris. Adam you ok?"  
  
Adam looked up. "Yeah," he sniffled. "I'll be ok."  
  
"Well, we better get to conditioning," Jay reminded them. He left Chris and Adam alone again.  
  
Chris headed for the door. Adam grabbed his arm. "Answer one question, and answer it truthfully." Chris looked confused.   
"Did you force her to do anything she didn't want to do? I swear to God if you did I will kill you right now," he said getting   
angrier.   
  
Chris sat on the bench. "You really wanna know?" Adam was starting to get furious. "For your information, we didn't even   
have sex. I came onto her, and we kept getting interrupted. We spent one night together, and woke up in each other's arms.   
The next night, she came onto me. She kissed me, and I kissed her, and we fell asleep. That was it. She will tell you the same   
thing. So no, I did not force her into anything. She did it all on her own," he explained.  
  
Adam nodded while looking at the floor. "I don't know why, but I believe you." He wiped away a final tear. "Take care of   
her ok?"  
  
Chris smiled. "You sound like you're dying. Come on, junior. Let's get to conditioning. Let's find out what this new script is.  
  



End file.
